College Bros: The Fuzz
by XNyancatX
Summary: In this series, we follow two Nidoking twins, Chad and Brad, as they go through college. Being the insatiable hornballs they are, this can sometimes get them in trouble with the law. Let's see how they handle this, shall we? (Rated M for gay butt stuff and Police Brutality. (The sexy kind. ))


**CB:Fuzz**

 **Chad & Brad: College Bros**

 **The Fuzz**

 **In the college campus of SJPA, (South Johto Pokemon Academy) there lay a dorm building with one medium sized room on the bottom floor corner of the building. In that room of 201C, stayed the Kingsley twins; a pair of Nidokings.**

 **Their names were Chad, and Brad. They were the same age, height, weight, posture, and nearly identical. The only distinguishing differences lay in the coloration of the two. Chad was a teal blue, Brad a maroon/scarlet red.**

 **One day on a saturday morning, they found themselves bored, Tv blaring nonsensical drivel which they loved. Chad lay there on the couch and yawned loudly.**

 **"Dude... I seriously don't wanna go to class..."**

 **Brad, in the kitchen, scratched his ass heavily and peeked in the fridge.**

 **"Chad... It's saturday man. We don't have classes!"**

 **Chad squinted and looked at Brad scratching his ass.**

 **"Heh... Oh yeah."**

 **Chad couldn't help but get transfixed looking at Brad's jiggling ass cheeks, feeling himself getting a little hard by the familiar, yet arousing sight. Brad, looking back with a dirty smirk on his lips, shook it just a touch to tease his brother.**

 **It's worthy to note that these two were obviously not here because they wanted to get an education. Their relationship was incestuous to say the least, and it seemed they couldn't get enough of each other. Since they both shared the same rather attractive body features, they both enjoyed roaming around their one bedroom, living room and kitchen apartment totally naked all the time and doing what ever came to mind.**

 **Sometimes that was breeding each other's chubby yet perfectly rounded asses, sitting on each other's rock hard and thick 7 inches (plus knot), and both of them couldn't help but whine in pleasure aloud when they ate each other's tight holes out until they couldn't feel them anymore.**

 **This of course happened often. Sometimes often enough to get them into trouble, sometimes not. It's college, what else would you expect?**

 **"Hehehe... Your ass looks particularly yummy this morning." Chad churred hornily at his brother. He felt his cock harden some, his morning wood making a come back.**

 **"Dude, I woke up late last night and you were like... Head to the bed, and your butt cheeks were up in the air and I was almost about to go to town man..." Brad closed the fridge after taking out a bottle of soda. "But dammit I passed out! Woulda been fun though... Hehe."**

 **Chad blushed heavily, his mind going back to his dream.**

 **"W-well... I woulda loved for you to do that though... Especially since I had this dream you were eating me out and your tongue was like this... Huge 12" long monster and... Dude I came in my sleep like 5 times."**

 **Brad churred dreamily. "Hehe... Wish I had a tongue that long... I could suck myself off!" Chad's smirk returned as he cooed at the red King. "Well... I can do THAT... Hehe.~"**

 **Being naked, Brad's cock slowly perked itself up and made itself clearly visible. And Chad, who was looking there in the first place, couldn't help but notice. "Hehe... I see you like that idea.~"**

 **Brad smirkingly took a chug of soda and put it back in the fridge, walking over to the couch Chad was on. "And if I do?~" His meat flopped onto the edge of the couch right where Chad sat. The teal Nidoking spun around to face his brother, his snout to Brad's stomach and chin to his cock.**

 **"Mmmrph... Might have to do something about that.~ What say you?" Chad took his bro's meat in his paws, and jerked him off some slowly. Brad looked down with lustful bedroom eyes with a hint of morning grogginess. "I'd say go for it, and later on I'll give you a good rimming and make your dreams come true.~"**

 **Chad's cheeks turned a soft pink in blush, his dirty mind going back to that dream as his cock grew to it's full 7 inches in no time at all, pressing against the couch with pre already staining the pillows. "Heh... Sounds l-like a plan to me!~"**

 **Immediately, Chad's warm lips wrapped themselves around Brad's hard tip, suckling and using his tender tongue to swirl around the maroon Nidoking's meat. His paws/hands/? (I'm just gonna call em hands...) went to work and tenderly caressed his brother's balls and member.**

 **Brad leaned his head back in ecstasy, adoring his twin brother as he was sent to heaven and back with this level of intense pleasure. He bucked his hips and thrusted in Chad's mouth some, letting out a prolonged and horny moan. "Mmnhnh! Fuck bro, you're fuckin awesome at that...~"**

 **Just as Chad was about to take his mouth off to tell Brad how good he tasted, a rather sudden and violent knock at the door cut him off.**

 **"*BANGBANGBANGBANG* SJPA Campus Police, open up!"**

 **Brad and Chad looked at each other, a peculiar look on both their faces asking "What did we do?" They dashed and hid in the closet, while Chad peeked his head out. "NO ONE'S HOME"**

 **A short silence ensued, followed by a gruff male voice. "Are you kidding me..." The door started to unlock, and two officers strode in after. The first was a Garchomp, the next a Haxorus. Both stood a good 7 feet tall (while the twins stood around 6'4), noticeably buff and with their uniforms a little tight. Basically, muscular and intimidating guys who you didn't wanna mess with.**

 **The Garchomp sauntered over and simply opened the closet, spotting the two obviously not hidden college boys. Chad and Brad just stood there naked, trying to act casual.**

 **"AH! Ahuhm, hey! Top of the m-morning officers... Heheh..." Brad gulped as Chad just looked away and covered himself up. Officer Garchomp just dragged the two boys by their arms to the couch, and slumped them down. "Cas," he called to the Haxorus. "Found em."**

 **The other officer sauntered over. "Hiding in the closet huh? ... Not the brightest idea." Chad and Brad just sat there ashamedly and huffed. Chad spoke first. "What did we do?! Whatever it is we didn't do it! YOU AINT GOT NOTHIN ON US"**

 **Brad clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. "What he means..." He noticed the Garchomp's badge. "...Officer Dean, is what exactly are you here for?"**

 **Dean crossed his arms. "Well for starters, how about the noise complaints, all thirty seven of them?" He rolled them all out, a huge list of forms stapled together of noise complaints towards them. Chad starting counting them all, but before he could finish the other officer took out another roll of papers.**

 **"Not to mention the miscellaneous discrepancies you two have caused." Brad began looking over them confusedly, before looking up at the two even more confusedly. "...what's a discrepancy?" Dean and Cas shot each other looks that can only be described as the look of disappointed parents.**

 **Dean went ahead and started to pace. "*Sigh* Let's cut to the chase. You have four options. One: we take you two in, sort this out at the compound. We don't like doing that." Cas cut in next. "Two: you pay a fine for all these things, promise to clean up your act." Chad just shook his head no, and looked at them soulfully to get their sympathy. "We have no money guys..." Cas and Dean seemed unaffected. "Three: Community Service." The reactions the officers noticed on the twins told them that wasn't an option either. Brad piped up. "What's the fourth option?"**

 **The Haxorus seemed to perk up at hearing Brad ask that. "The fourth option... I think you'll like more than the others." Cas stepped forwards,**

 **almost threateningly but more... Assertively, aggressively. "Fourth option is we put you two under what's called OCW, Officer Care Watch. Basically house arrest, but if need be we can use whatever methods to get you to behave."**

 **The twins exchanged uneasy glances, seeing how the two officers now seemed to have other motives than upholding the law. "L... Like?" Dean piped up, and leaned on the wall cooly. "Whatever we think you might need. Some just need verbal reminders, some might need some negative reinforcements." He smirked at Cas, then back at the two kings. "Some just need a bit of attention.~"**

 **Again, the Kingsley twins exchanged nervous side glances and shifted uncomfortably. Both now sported growing erections and suddenly felt like kids again, knowing they were going to have to choose the fourth option. Which at this point, they weren't entirely sure if they liked yet.**

 **"W-well..." Chad chimed in. "I guess we'll... Have to go with that one then..."**

 **The growing devious smiles that crossed the imposing Dragon type Pokemon instilled more and more anxiousness in the twin 'Kings. Cas grabbed two sets from behind his waist. Dean stood them up. "Then in that case, we better get to it. To your bedroom you two, MARCH." The two nervously complied, while the two officers lead them with their arms behind their backs; one by one cuffing them, rendering the twins helpless to their captor's motives.**

 **"Now then." Cas spoke smoothly, yet with a subtle hint of forceful eroticism. "Judging by the ways you two go about having fun, we're gonna start keeping you in line by giving you a gooooood taste of your own medicines." Chad and Brad couldn't look back, but Cas could tell they were down right shocked and anxious as hell.**

 **Chad piped up in an effort to talk them down. "Guys you re-really don't have to do this... We can... We can settle down and behave, we promise! Just give us a cha-" Being cut short by a clawed hand over his mouth, Chad shut up quickly. Dean almost snarled in his ear. "Well you had many chances, and now here we are. I reckon you two will learn real fast now, eh?"**

 **The four entered the bedroom; Cas and Dean shoved the two Kings over the bed, their plump hinds sticking out on display. Cas rubbed his hands together as if to plot his plan of attack out.**

 **"Which one you gonna take Dean?"**

 **The two gazed over the nearly identical features of the two, seeing their members throb and leak against the bed and looking back in nervous heat just made them seem even more fuckable. Dean locked eyes with Brad, Brad seeming even more anxious now.**

 **"Red one's mine. I can see it in his eyes.~" Cas just shook his head and grinned. "Ya really got a thing for anything red don'tcha?" Dean gave a sly squint at him. "Maybe."**

 **Brad and Chad squirmed and writhed, not being able to touch the ground having such a high up bed and not being able to get up or off with the cuffs and their current position. Considering everything going on, the Kingsley twins were both experiencing an incredible mix of heart-pounding fear, and insatiable arousal.**

 **Somehow the feeling had become even more intense once the officers starting stripping down. First the shirts, then the pants came down, and finally the two were standing in a pile of clothing, buck naked and in all their beefy glory. The twin's erections starting to hurt as they were bent backwards, getting too hard from the awesome sight of their captors.**

 **"F-fuck..." Chad's mouth was nearly drooling and agape. Brad soon followed suit. "D... Damn..." Brad's eyes gazed over Dean's muscular features, but wandered down to his reptilian slit, wondering how much to expect from him.**

 **Chad's attention was directed towards Cas' axes on both sides of his head. He wasn't exactly sure how the Haxorus planned on taking him, but rimming seemed out of the question. That thought only made Chad more apprehensive.**

 **"Heheh... Time to get to work.~" Dean started towards Brad's plump ass, Cas towards Chad's mouth by going around the bed. Cas sat in front of the blue 'King, his slit teasing Chad's nose. "Mmngh..." Chad moaned softly as the distractingly arousing scent of the Axe Dragon Pokemon hit him. Chad's tongue poked out and started to lick up and down from top to bottom.**

 **Brad on the other hand couldn't see what was going on, but could tell Dean was directly behind him. "Fuck..." Dean muttered aloud, his face directly to Brad's plump cheeks and marveling how voluptuous and immaculate they were to ream. "Cas, we're gonna need to be here for a long while.~" Brad was given no time to react before Dean's face planted itself firmly in his ass, and let out a louder than normal gasp/groan of ecstasy when he felt a powerful reptilian tongue shove it's way in his hole. "aA-AHAAAHN!~"**

 **Chad could only gulp and notice his brother's reaction, obeying Cas' command all the while. However his tongue started to pass over something harder now, and felt it grow. He took his mouth off, to gaze upon Cas' now semi hard 5 inches which didn't even seem half way to it's full glory. "M-mmgh... You're b-big huh?" Chad looked up at the imposing officer submissively, who took him by the chin and stroked his cheek. "You dunno the half of it."**

 **Cas' member seemed to grow by the second, soon reaching almost 10 inches in length. His meat throbbed as the soft fleshy barbs underneath brushed against Chad's mouth. Cas churred and gazed lustily down at the subby cyan Nidoking. "I want you to feel all the length I'm gonna shove down you through your maw first... All 10 inches of me." Cas' paw made it's way to Chad's head, and without any warning shoved his mouth on the throbbing 10" forcefully. Chad could barely take it all down much less breathe. "HMMNFGH!"**

 **Brad on the other hand was having an absolute ball. Squirming and whining in absolute heavenly pleasure while Dean invaded his tempting hole, he made no effort to restrain himself from crying out and letting out occasional effeminate moans. "U-ungh! F-fuck that's just- ahHAAH! FUCK!~" Brad's lengthy 10" slowly peaked from his sheathe just hearing the sounds of his chubby sub.**

 **Chad couldn't moan as loud but definitely would be if given the chance. Gagging on the dragon's huge meat and trying his darnedest to pleasure him in anyway he was able, Chad took in all his long and thick meat in his maw. "Nngrhk... Ghhnnk... Aanngk..." Cas let his head back and tongue out from the side of his mouth, then let out a growly churr of satisfaction as the light blue 'King choked on his meaty cock. "Fuckin hell... You two really are sluts aren'tcha?~"**

 **Dean finally pulled his head back and inspected his work, Brad's hole and inner cheeks now sloppily reamed and coated with hot saliva. His hole agape and eager for more, he struggled to look back at his dominant dragon captor.**

 **"Huunh... P-please officer...~"**

 **Cas took Chad's head off his cock, trails of saliva and pre trailing from his mouth to the dragon's throbbing meaty cock. The sight of Chad's eager and anxious face covered with saliva and pre just turned Cas on ever more. Chad panted and whined, wiggling his tail as his cheeks went with them.**

 **"Haaah... C-cas... I-I need it...!~"**

 **The two dragon cops exchanged glances, then nodded in synchronously evil expressions. Cas put Chad on his back, and Dean doing the same to Brad. Both climbed on top of the two Kings, getting prepared to take them both missionary style.**

 **"Mmnrh...~" Dean snarled softly into Brad's ear, as did Cas to Chad. The room became absolutely filled with the scent of sex crazed pheromones, all of which provoked the twins on and on. They whined and squirmed as the dragon cops pinned them down forcefully.**

 **Dean shot Cas a smirkingly knowing look and a nod, then the two prodded their cock heads to the King's holes; everyone just raring to go, albeit some more excited than others.**

 **"Now..." Cas spoke forcefully to the two. "...Beg for it." Brad and Chad glanced at each other, before Dean and Cas forced them into deep, menacing eye contact.**

 **"BEG US TO REAM YOU!"**

 **Out of an interesting combination of fear, lust, anxiety and horny desperation, Chad went first.**

 **"P-please! Fuck me until I can't feel it anymore!" Starting to squirm and whine even more so, Chad continued begging like this while looking up at Cas pleadingly. Brad scrunched his eyes closed and gulped.**

 **"S-sir, I... I need you in me... Please pound me hard..." Dean leaned down to his ear and spoke with a soft yet forceful voice.**

 **"Louder boy." Brad started to pant softly, and let out a soft whine.**

 **"P-please! I really need you to use me as you please, I... I n-need it!" Brad lifted his legs up higher in response, being pinned down accentuated the feeling of helplessness and dependency which he happened to love. And coincidentally, so did the dragon cops.**

 **"Heheh...~" Dean glanced over to Cas, and they both counted down in sync.**

 **"One." "One."**

 **They lined up their cock heads to the 'King's cute holes. Brad and Chad quivered and whined ever more.**

 **"Two! "Two!"**

 **Dean started hotdogging Brad hard and fast, Cas doing the same to Chad. A rather forceful SchLCK sound emanated from them both, and suddenly...**

 **"THREE" "THREE"**

 **One louder SSCHLCK and a loud thump sounded out, resonating with power as the two dragons shoved their huge meaty cocks down the two slutty Nidoking's asses.**

 **Along with the loud schlck, four distinct moans/yells of pleasure/pain were heard. Two from Dean and Cas:**

 **"NNGH!~" "FUCKK!~"**

 **And two from Brad and Chad.**

 **"hHA-HAAAA!" "GHAAAGH!"**

 **The two King's squirmed, bucked and just generally writhed in forced pleasure as their captors went to town, immediately starting to pound and tear up Brad and Chad's tight yet tender holes.**

 **As the two Nidokings felt those huge meaty draconian cocks skewer them, Dean and Cas made sure to hold their faces in place, forcing the two pairs to make constant and intimidating eye contact. Brad and Chad suddenly felt a lot smaller, less in control and more controlled. They both experienced a sort of trance like state where they just fell into total submission where their fear turned to lust; their anxiety to hunger and pain to oh so pure pleasure. The Kingsley twins just spread their legs, held onto their dragon doms tightly and began letting out long and slutty moans for Dean and Cas.**

 **"HN-NHA-AAH! DEAN P-PLEA-ASE FUCK M-ME-EE-EE!~"**

 **"CAS-S OH G-GOD K-KEEP G-GOING!"**

 **Along with this cacophony of moans and yells of sheer pleasure came squelches and every other sound of sex crazed animals you'd imagine. The scent of pure sex filled, lustful musk pierced the air as the two dragon's went to work and started machine gunning Brad and Chad's asses, Dead and Cas staying almost silent save for a quiet growl-like churring.**

 **This scene stayed almost the same for almost half an hour, the same rhythmic pounding down on chubby flesh, huge thick cocks eliciting a SCHLCK from sliding into a tight slutty hole, and moan after moan; yell after yell filling the room. The two dragon cops hadn't let on how they were faring, but the Kingsley twins let the entire building know exactly where they where.**

 **"AHAA!~ DEAN I'M SO CLOSE! FUCK MEEE!" Brad squealed as he let Dean in even deeper inside.**

 **"C-CAS FILL ME UP! AHM GONNA... NGHAAA C-CUM!" Chad wriggled and squirmed uncontrollably as he tightened around his captor's meat.**

 **The crescendos of the super subby 'Kings reached it's high point, both of them screaming for release as they just let their instincts take over and let themselves go. They both let out a breathless cry of overwhelmingly euphoric ecstasy and immediately blasted their thick seed all along their chests, hitting them smack in the snout spurt after powerful spurt. Dean and Cas were well aware but just kept on trucking regardless, literally fucking each spurt of cum out of them both. Along with the fading climaxes, Brad and Chad's moans/whines of desperate horny pleasure died down momentarily, that is until the two dragon's start picking up the pace.**

 **"NH-HA! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE C-CLOSE!" Chad yelled out without restraint, and squeezed tighter around Cas, Brad doing the same. Dean piped up first.**

 **"rrrrRRRRRR TAKE MY SHAFT SLUT!~" Almost in perfect sync, the two dragons backed almost all the way out, leaving a perfect snapshot of the two messily fucked Nidoking's asses, and violently SMASHED their wet cocks back in, hilting in their captives with an also synchronous:**

 **"GGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~"**

 **The sheer force of the initial cum spurt almost made Brad and Chad's stomach bulge, their insides getting rapidly stuffed with hot and sticky dragon cum. Regardless of the fact they already came not a minute ago, the two were still rock hard and released yet ANOTHER round of cumshots onto themselves, this time a very audible scream of sheer pleasure ringing around the room with the roars of the dragon cops.**

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~"**

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!~"**

 **Dean and Cas kept pounding away as they shot load after load after load, warm cum starting to pour out of Brad and Chad's asses, down their tails and onto the floor. As the dragons stopped roaring, they both reached down and silenced the two with sudden yet incredibly sweet kisses, locking them in a domineering act of lust. Through out this, they just kept pounding away almost casually, the moans and yells of pleasure now muffled.**

 **"Hm-mnfgh...~!"**

 **"Nn-nnghfh...~"**

 **Once Dean and Cas actually stopped, their sex drive satiated by filling the two sex crazed delinquents, they pulled out and simply laid the two side by side. The two Nidokings laid there on their backs with their legs still up in the air, panting and whining and still in a submissive haze. They looked at each other with an odd feeling, as if they were both teenagers again; In trouble, and getting fucked silly for it. Dean took two fingers and swabbed Brad's hole for a strand of cum, then his chest. He brought it up to Brad's mouth:**

 **"Open."**

 **Brad complied and took the Garchomp's fingers in his mouth, letting him swirl them around as he pleased and enjoying the taste of his captor's cum with his own.**

 **"Mmmnngch..."**

 **Cas smirked and followed suit.**

 **"You really liked yours huh?"**

 **Brad just smirked back and continued, using his index and middle finger to pump Brad's hole ever more, eliciting whines and gasps evermore. Cas took his two fingers and did the same, feeding Chad the dragon's and the Nidoking's warm semen. As Cas stuck his fingers in Chad's mouth, Chad seemed to enjoy it and take them even deeper in his mouth and almost deep throat them.**

 **"Mmm..." Cas churred down at him. "You like it when I do that don't you...~"**

 **Chad squeezed his eyes shut in shame and nodded vigorously. Brad looked at Chad then up at Dean. Dean locked eyes, took his fingers out and commenced another tender kiss with the maroon Nidoking; this time more tender and less aggressive, sweetly giving affection. Brad kissed back ever so softly but felt absolutely exhausted from their previous activities and thusly didn't put all that much into it.**

 **"M-mmmnh...~"**

 **After that kiss, the two dragon cops stepped back, and stood side by side. The Kingsley twins couldn't even sit up from being so thoroughly fucked, but glanced up at them. Dean started getting dressed and cleaned up.**

 **"Well... I hope this is incentive enough to make sure we don't have to use other methods to get you two to behave."**

 **Brad spoke up, albeit quietly and very breathily.**

 **"Wh... Does that mean you're coming back if... If we do b-behave?"**

 **Cas took an authoritative stance and seemed more serious.**

 **"Even if you do, even if you don't, we're making weekly stops by here to see your behavioral patterns. If we like what we see... You'll like what you get."**

 **Dean finished dressing himself back up and finished Cas' thought.**

 **"And if we don't... We know how to handle hornballs like you two. Believe us when we say that."**

 **Once both of the cops were in uniform and spiffy as ever, they turned to the still sloppily reamed and subby 'Kings.**

 **"Are we clear?"**

 **Chad let out a whine and nodded eagerly, Brad following suit.**

 **"Y-yessirs... We both promise to behave..."**

 **Dean's expression contorted ever so slightly into a smile of satisfaction.**

 **"Good. We'll be back next saturday, same time. If you're not here..."**

 **Dean's lack of words after that indicated they shouldn't miss their coming back. Cas spoke up again.**

 **"For now, we got other business to attend to." He bowed a little. "Thank you for your time." And with that, the two cops waltzed out and closed the door behind them.**

 **Chad was the first to wake up, noticing that Brad was snoring and the time was around 2:30, almost two hours from when the cops left them gaping and exhausted from such a thorough fucking. And Brad just lay on his belly with his plump cum filled ass in the air.**

 **"ZZZZZzzzzzzzz... Zzzzmsmsmzz..."**

 **Chad prodded his butt cheek, to which Brad stirred softly.**

 **"Mmmh... d-dEAN!" He flopped over. "Oh... Mngh, man that was..."**

 **Chad scooted up to him and cuddled into him. "Intense... Damn, my butthole hurts..." He rubbed it and licked the cum off his hand that came out. Brad felt a smile creep up his lip.**

 **"Need some... Massaging?~"**

 **Chad just yawned and nuzzled into his brother. "Can't believe I'm saying this but... Not right now... Too sore."**

 **Brad shrugged and nodded, wrapping an arm around his twin brother. "Alrighty bro... Love ya."**

 **Chad nodded and yawned. "Love you too... Wanna nap?"**

 **Brad nodded back, letting loose a nice yawn. "Mmhmmmmm..."**

 **Chad brought the blankets up and covered them both. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm..."**

 **The two snuggled into each other, and not soon after Brad let out a soft fart just for the fuck of it, and a chuckle. Chad chuckled too and hit his bro's shoulder.**

 **"Nasty bro... Hehe."**

 **The two just konked out and fell dead asleep, two well fucked college boys holding each other in their sleep.**

 **"God they're adorable." Cas viewed his monitor and smiled to himself watching the two sleep. "Good thing we installed those secret cameras eh?"**

 **Dean sauntered over with a box of chinese food. "Yea, gonna want to keep an eye on those two for sure.~"**

 **Cas took a bite of his take out and looked too his partner. "Say Dean... What is it with you and that red fella anyways?"**

 **A slight blush took hold of Dean's face, yet he stayed calm and rater serious. "Just experience. Plus he's cute... And besides." He glanced at the screen where the two were sleeping.**

 **"We'll see em next saturday anyways.~"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
